Mixed Messages
by Melodic.Melody
Summary: All Night wanted was to share intimate moments with Riiko. After all, it was what he was created for. So why was his girlfriend being so difficult? Oneshot


**Mixed Messages**

Summary: All Night wanted was to share intimate moments with Riiko. After all, it was his what he was created for. So why was his girlfriend being so difficult? (Oneshot)

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: All characters, plot, and storyline from Absolute Boyfriend belong to the incredible Yuu Watase. Who is not me.

_A/N_: Thanks for stopping by. c: I always wondered how Night's thought process was when Riiko just wouldn't give him any lovin'! That's where this little fic came in my head. xD Enjoy!

* * *

**Mixed Messages**

* * *

For the past week it was Night who was beginning to question himself. He was thinking diligently to himself as he sat in the dining room of Riiko's apartment. The boy propped his elbows on the table, listening as Riiko slammed the bathroom door shut for her nightly showers. His lips escaped a sigh and he placed his hands in his hair, fisting a handful of his golden locks in frustration. Something must have been malfunctioning in his robotic form. Whether it be a wire misplaced or snipped, or of his synthetic body overheating. But something had to be wrong. It wasn't as if his body never broke down before.

Last night he even managed to bring up these feelings with Gaku, who -surprise surprise- showed up unannounced (yet again, Riiko would point out through gritted teeth). The two males were sitting on a couch as Gaku was talking up a storm about his corporation. Apparently there was a new version The Nightly Series being worked on. However the robot boy didn't care and was too worried about what was to become of his ruined state to notice Gaku's fascination to the large and thick size of the new pleasurable male robot's -

Night coughed. "Gaku." The salesman stopped his talking and looked up. Night fiddled with his hands. "Gaku, I think I'm..._broken_." The word came out as a whisper. The man next to him merely raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well let's check you out." So for the next ten minutes the two males "bonded" as Gaku looked for any obvious signs of damage to his product. He would inspect carefully at Night's complexion, ability to move Night's limbs, and temperature of inside. Gaku finally plopped his caboose on the couch. "Nope, nadda, nothing kiddo. You seem pretty fine to me." A pause. "Why did you think so anyways?"

The robot before him sighed as he too sank into the couch. "Well, I feel like I'm doing a bad job. Wasn't I supposed to be made to please women?" A nod was ensued by the salesman. "Riiko...she just never wants to do anything with me like that. No matter what she's feeling." Night held up his ring as he recalled the past week and his moves that always seemed to have been a failure.

"When it shines pink..."

_Riiko was blushing mad as she quickly disregarded the magazine in front of her. She was contemplating whether or not to throw it in the trash, for to her that was what it was; garbage._ I wonder why men would read such things. Horny bastards no bet_. But somehow the glossy magazine called to her curiosity more than it called of her disgust. She soon found herself picking up the magazine again, looking over the strange people in the covers, sprawled out with less than nothing on. _Stupid flawless bodies, and look at them, with their little D cups of boobs. I wish I had that kind of body_. She sighed, looking at her own bra size; A. _

_Suddenly hot breath was behind her, and soon was nipping at her ear teasingly. "Riiko," her boyfriend whispered. She blushed as she let out a yelp before throwing the magazine to her side. "I-I was j-just curious," she managed to stumble out as Night picked up the porn magazine. He soon giggled at his girlfriend as he pointed to one of the pages that had two people on each other in a very obscene way. "Hey, we should try out this move together! What's it called? Doggy-style? It looks like fun!" He was reading the magazine as Riiko gripped the couch before turning deep scarlet as she began hitting Night furiously with a couch pillow. Her yells made Night completely forget about the sex move as Riiko ripped up the page in the magazine and threw it across the room. She reminded him of Tarzan on crack. "Night, you sick pervert!"_

"That didn't go to well," Night sighed to Gaku as he ruffled his golden hair. "Now when it shined blue..."

_Taking another Kleenex, Riiko mumbled to herself as she wiped away the tears with the cotton sheet. She was recollecting what happened earlier._ Stupid men. What jerks they are_. Another sniff caused her to grab another tissue. So she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, or had the best body. She was still human that had feelings. Riiko blew into the tissue. Granted, Night did what a boyfriend would do and, without even breaking a sweat, managed to clobber the taunting boys for her for saying such harmful words. But Night couldn't just pound away the words that were spoken. Words could never be unsaid._

_As she began to grab another tissue, a hand stopped her and it redirected her arm back to her side as strong hands gently wrapped around her and held her close to it's warm body. The girl's lips tugged a bit to form a smile. "Night." Her boyfriend smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Don't listen to them Riiko," he soothed into her ear, "You're beautiful no matter what." His girlfriend beamed at his words, nodding a silent thanks to him. "And to keep your mind off of those losers.." Night's arms left Riiko's waist and before she could turn around Night's clothes went out the door. "How about we have sex!" His smile was bright and innocent, as Riiko covered her eyes to her naked boyfriend. It was like he had superhero abilities; the fastest man to ever take off pieces of clothing articles! One of the many services he had to offer...unfortunately to Riiko._

_"Night, you dolt! Always ruining the moment!" _

"Ouch, harsh rejection" Gaku cringed. Night simply nodded. "And don't even get me started when it shines red," Night told the salesman as he pulled up his sleeve of his polo, revealing a black and blue bruise that formed on his arm. "An umbrella," he told his friend a matter of factly. Gaku gulped. Damn, who ever knew Riiko was vicious when she was angry! Night rolled down his sleeve.

"That's why I feel like I'm broken. She never wants it," Night looked down ashamed as the man next to him held sympathy for the boy. He patted his hand on Night's shoulder. "It's okay man," he nodded reassuringly, "Riiko's just a different kind of woman. Every lady has a different string that needs to be pulled. You just have yet to find it."

However his words left little to be desired for Night as he was still sitting in his chair, still having the same problems. If it wasn't him, then what was it? Riiko? No, he told himself, she's perfect. He heard a light hum from the bathroom and Night knew it was Riiko, enjoying her shower. The ring from his finger shimmered a bright happy yellow. He got up silently from his chair. Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe the string that Gaku said he had to pull was when the ring turned yellow. Night waltzed to the bathroom.

"Riiko dear?" He peeped his head in the door as steam from the hot water Riiko used touched his face. His voice was quiet and so her humming along with the water turned on drowned him out. Night pouted and stepped in gracefully into the bathroom, shutting the door. "Darling, is it time for you to get some love now?" He rapped on her shower curtain lightly before slowly pulling away the shower curtain.

"Riiko -" he smiled warmly at her figure but was soon met with a soap bar hitting him square in the nose. Riiko's shouts bursted throughout the room. "Night! What the hell?" she shrieked as Night stumbled back from the object that hit him. He rubbed his nose, and scrunched up his face. Her face was beet red, glaring down at him. The girl fumbled with the shower curtain to cover herself up. "Night! What are you doing? Playing peeping tom!"

"Well, I just thought you might want some intimate time with me." Her boyfriend smiled brightly, but Riiko's face turned into a frown, knowing what he was getting at. "W-what? Night, what makes you think I want to have sex with you while I'm in a shower?" The volume in her voice gradually raised to new heights. The robot boy in front of her merely shrugged.

"Well, you're already wet and steamy from the water, that saves us time." His obliviousness landed him with another smack in the face with a shampoo bottle. Riiko was completely red in the face as she growled. "Get the hell out of my bathroom! Now!" Night looked down at his ring.

"B-but Riiko. It's pink!" Night held up his ring, which indeed showed the glistening pink. Riiko scowled at him. "I don't care if it's freaking rainbow! Get out of my bathroom!" Another thing was thrown at Night's head, which he took the hint and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door. He sighed, rubbing his new wounds that he received.

"Guess Gaku's right; Riiko just isn't like some other girls," Night told quitely to himself. He then grinned happily, almost skipping away from the bathroom door, recalling the last few moments. "Her petite hourglass figure sure shows just that!"

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
